Phoenix Greene
Phoenix Greene is a 17-year-old Slytherin. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Phoenix Alexis Greene was born on December 21, 1996 to Oliver Greene and Kiara Greene. Both Oliver and Kiara were purebloods, and raised Phoenix to turn her nose up at anyone who wasn't a Pureblood. Both of her parents were also Death Eaters, which Oliver and Kiara tried to hide from Phoenix. Phoenix grew up sly and clever, and always knew how to worm her way out of trouble. She would always act innocent and blame it all on someone else. This made Phoenix hated, but Phoenix didn't care what they said. She preferred to work alone, and when she did work with people she always made sure they were her two sidekicks, Brianne and Brittany, who were twins. Phoenix loved to sneak around her huge mansion, and she always ended up finding some sort of old family treasure. One day, when she was lurking in the attic, she found her fathers old journal. He had written in there about his experiences as a Death Eater. Phoenix was fascinated about Voldemort, and decided to read about him as much as possible. She did, and found out that he was the most evil being of the 21st century. Phoenix was amazed, and wanted to be like him. When Phoenix got her Hogwarts letter, she was thrilled and hoped to be sorted into Slytherin. She was, of course for her cunning and sly ways. Phoenix decided to make a secret Dark Arts order. Brianne and Brittany, who had both been sorted into Slytherin, too helped Phoenix start up the order. At first, it was only a few Slytherins. Then, ad the months creeped by, tons of Slytherins had joined. Phoenix is now running the club and has selected someone to take over when she graduated Hogwarts. Personality Phoenix is very cunning and sly, like a traditional Slytherin. She is also very passive-agressive and sneaky. She is known to be a backstabber. She has a vicious mean streak, but Phoenix still manages to have most of her house worship her. She can be charming once in a while when she needs to, and most adults think that Phoenix is very sweet and innocent. She can be kind to her closest friends, unlike when she is rude to most people. Looks Phoenix is very beautiful, with long black hair, brown eyes, olive skin, and is very tall. She likes to feel poweful and in charge. She wears a lot of makeup to look older than she is. Wand Phoenix's wand is birch wood, 5 and a half inches, very flexible, and has veela hair at it's core. Alliances *Brittany Herring *Brianne Herring *Liam Sherwood (crush) *Anyone who is in "DAS" or "Dark Arts Society" Enemies *Anyone who underestimates her Time Line PhoenixYear1.jpg|Year 1 PhoenixYear2.jpg|Year 2 PhoenixYear3.jpg|Year 3 PhoenixYear4.jpg|Year 4 PhoenixYear5.jpg|Year 5 PhoenixYear6.jpg|Year 6 PhoenixYear7.jpg|Year 7 Gallery Midnight.jpg|Phoenix's Cat, Midnight Phoenix'sWand.jpg|Phoenix's Wand Phoenix2.jpg Phoenix3.jpg Phoenix4.jpg Phoenix5.jpg Phoenix7.jpg Phoenix8.jpg Phoenix10.jpg Phoenix11.jpg Phoenix12.jpg Phoenix13.jpg Phoenix14.jpg Phoenix15.jpg Phoenix16.jpg Phoenix17.jpg Phoenix18.jpg Phoenix20.jpg Phoenix21.jpg Category:Slytherin Category:DAS member Category:Pureblood Category:Student Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Female Category:Seventeen Category:British